1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to communication devices and more specifically to communication devices capable of sending and receiving text messages and the like.
Specifically, the invention is a water-proof electronic watch that is capable of sending and receiving text messages via wireless telephony technology and also provides emergency location assistance via Global Positioning System (GPS) technology.
2. Description of Related Art
People have come to rely on personal communication devices and personal data assistants (PDAs) for communication and for obtaining information while on the go. Many people carry a mobile/cellular telephone or PDA that not only makes and receives calls but also can send and receive text messages, download information from the internet, and the like. Many of these devices have built-in GPS locating devices, useful both for enabling police or rescue personnel to locate the user in an emergency and for enabling the user to find herself on a map and obtain directions to another location. There are water-proof cell phones and GPS devices that are available in the marketplace; however, these are too large and cumbersome for active sports enthusiasts and outdoorsmen, such as surfers, fishermen, skiers, sailors, kayakers, hikers, and hunters. There is a long-felt need to provide a device that a surfer or other outdoorsman can wear like a watch but that also provides wireless communication and GPS positioning.